Normally, electronic components of electrical devices are electrically connected by connecting transmission lines so as to transmit data.
In order to achieve electrical connection or connection for data transmission, a wiring terminal serves as a connection structure between two elements. The conventional wiring terminal includes an insertion base and a spring. The insertion base and the spring are fixed by riveting or other fastening methods. Wires can be inserted into the wiring terminal and be clamped between the spring and the insertion base by means of a resilient force of the spring.
However, in the ROC patent no. I487208, the body of a wiring terminal is an open-type terminal block. As a result, when the spring is inserted in, the terminal block deforms under a resilient force of the spring, thus compromising the structural strength and stability of a connected terminal. Furthermore, in order to produce the bent structure of the conventional wiring terminal, there are more residues and waste generated during the production process, which is a problem that causes an increase in the production cost and should be resolved.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.